Kaido's Agatsuma
by Elric-Chan
Summary: My name is Kaido Kio. And I love Agatsuma Soubi. Far more than I should. [kioxsoubi fluffness]


**Disclaimer: Loveless still not belonging to me.**

**I find that everyday I become more attached to the KioxSoubi pairing. Sure, I want the whole Ritsuka and Soubi thing to work out, but when it's fake, who cares? Kio loves Soubi. I think our young friend deserves some justice with his wannabe boyfriend.**

**And I am here to give him that justice.**

**-Rah!-**

**So... let me set a few things straight about this fic. There is no Seimei (zomg, I know... I'm sorry, too), both Soubi and Kio still have their ears (they won't by the end... -snicker-), which means that Soubi was not raped by Ritsu (in my story, I spared him some trauma). Basically, they are two friends, and Kio has a crush on Soubi. And then things happen.**

**Unmentionable things. Read.**

**-more evil snickering-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Don't you think it's time to lose those ears of yours, Soubi?" I whispered in my friend's ear, pulling at a soft, light brown ear.

**_KAIDO'S AGATSUMA_**

"Kio! Stop that!" Soubi turned around, taking a mock swing at me. "I hate it when you say that!"

"I know. That's why I say it."

"Kio!"

I laughed. I simply loved making Soubi mad.

"Come on, Soubi... you know you still love me."

Soubi laughed. "Yeah."

More than making him angry, I loved making him smile. Loved making him laugh. Because I loved him. I, Kaido Kio, loved Agatsuma Soubi.

Ever since I'd met Soubi, I'd noticed that I'd become more attracted to men. No, not men in particular. Just Soubi. I kind of shut everyone else out.

Like a Soubi-sexual. Yeah. That's what I was.

And, unbeknowest to Soubi, I really _did_ want to take his ears. I'd make sure I did. I had to be the one. And if not, well, I'd still make sure not to lose mine to anybody but Soubi. Because that's what I wanted. Soubi. And he had no clue.

He was naive. I liked that.

He was timid, but I had a feeling he wouldn't be that way for the rest of his life. He was a real charmer, deep down, and had a perverted side to him as well. You could see it if you tried. But he was young, and adorable, and was instantly my best friend. I'll admit it... I thought he was pretty darn handsome, for a boy. That's all I could think about when I first saw him, his appearance.

And Soubi had glasses, like me. That's another thing I liked. I liked to stare at his face, looking at the slim glasses perched so elegantly on the bridge of his nose. I could watch him for a while, that is until he would notice. His blue eyes would swing over, then he would blush a little, and say "Stop it, Kio!" in his quiet, playful tone. But would I stop?

Hell no. He was too damn beautiful.

"You want an ice cream?" I asked him, and then I saw him smile.

"Will it involve me losing my ears to get that ice cream?"

Damn. He was good. He knew all my tricks.

"I don't know," I replied coyly. "Maybe we should go home and find out."

"Kio!"

I laughed. And, believe it or not, I finally realized that I had indeed fallen in love with him. There was no use in denying it any longer.

XXX

"Why thank you, Kio," Soubi said sloppily, his mouth full of strawberry ice cream. "It's good."

"Yeah," I said, my troublesome ears perking up. "You know what would be more good?"

"It's even better, Kio," he corrected me with a smile.

"That's right!" I said, ignoring my grammar mistake. "I'm even better than that ice cream!"

Soubi raised an eyebrow as we stepped through the door of my apartment. Needless to say, he was used to my suggestive comments.

I lived on my own, after my parents had died. Countless begging had finally induced Soubi into moving in with me. And therefore, I could now watch him sleep. Gorgeous creature. I was seventeen, as was Soubi, and quite old enough and responsible enough to manage my own place.

That's another thing I hated about having my ears. I was seventeen. With ears. That's awful. By now, most people look at me like "Oh, poor little virgin boy. Let's hope he doesn't die alone."

I was saving them for Soubi. And Soubi was just too shy to lose his.

"Dammit!"

I turned around. I was the only one who could ever hear Soubi curse. He never allowed allowed himself to speak that way around anyone else. He had dropped his ice cream down himself, and it was now flowing down his lap. My heart surged at the sight. Soubi... ice cream..._ there_... I could just... go lick it off...

"Allow me, Sou-chan," I said, using his special nickname as I kneeled in front of him.

"Kio," Soubi said, half-laughing and backing away. "What... what are you doing?"

"I'm going to lick it off."

"W-what?" Soubi said, his cheeks flushing. "You can't do that!"

I looked up, smirking. I couldn't get enough of seeing him embarrassed, seeing him blush. I was the only one who ever made him blush. He stared down at me, wide-eyed, while I continued grinning like a fool.

He looked at the wall, scratching an ear, and suddenly I was on my feet.

"Kio!"

Too late. I had already entwined my fingers in his hair, stroking his ear. We were face-to-face, and I didn't think I could take much more. Staring straight into the eyes of my best friend, I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him.

He surprised me by kissing back.

And not just kissing back. After a light touch of our lips, I drew away slightly, but he held me there, and wouldn't let go. I felt his tongue slide past mine, and he made a soft noise, almost a sigh. The kiss was clumsy, fumbling, but a kiss nonetheless. And it was with Soubi. I was in shock.

We parted. Catching my eye for a brief second, he looked away, running a sleeve across his lips.

"Sorry," he muttered, blushing again. "That... that was just my first kiss, so... I wanted it to be good, at least."

Something fell inside of me. I think it might have been my heart. He was... just so cute. So innocent.

"Mine too," I whispered.

"Really?" he asked in earnest, our eyes meeting awkwardly for a split second, then shifting. "I... I never knew that, Kio. I thought you would have kissed someone... al-already."

"No." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the small trickle of pink ice cream making its way down Soubi's leg. I gulped, I wanted to lick it off so bad. He caught me staring, and with another heavy blush, wiped it away with his fingertips.

"Sou-chan..." I couldn't keep my voice from shaking. I was so close... so close to almost having a chance to do what I'd longed to do for years...

And in his eyes, I could see the change. They shimmered with something I'd never seen in them before, but could easily recognize: lust. They were bright, the brightness that stems from the body being stimulated... or aroused.

Was he... turned on?

Another second, and I could see there was something bubbling inside of him. His eyes darted back and forth in thought, his lip was bit, and his face held a wondering, somewhat determined look.

I waited anxiously for his reaction, and gasped when, quick as a flash, he pinned me to the wall. His blue eyes scorched up into mine.

"Sorry, Kio... I want this..." His lips pressed to mine.

"Carry on," I mumbled, turning my head to the side. "I want this too... Soubi..."

His hands firmly gripped me as we slid down the wall. He crouched between my raised knees, running a finger softly along my neck.

"Ohh..." I said, my eyelids falling at his touch. I heard him take a breath, as though steeling himself to continue.

"Sou... Sou-chan, you don't... have to do this," I said, my eyes snapping open, fighting with myself inside. "If you don't want to...

"I want to... I think..."

"No." I sat up and grabbed his wrist. "You can't think. You have to _want_ to."

He froze for a moment, his blue orbs wide and and his body still. Then he smiled.

"I want to."

"But, Sou-chan, your ears..." Dammit! Why was I trying to talk him out of it?

"They're all yours." He lowered his head in a mock bow, his ears appearing in front of my face. I kissed one lightly, and felt him shiver. A wave of real emotion swept through me, hot tears starting at the corners of my eyes. I pulled him close, too fast, apparently, because I heard his noise of surprise. A tear I couldn't hold back splashed onto his shoulder.

"Kio...?"

"I... I love you, Soubi..." I said, through tears. "I never thought I'd admit it even to myself... but... I really do... more than anything..."

He said nothing, but I felt his arms tighten around me. He rasied his head and slowly licked a tear from my cheek.

"Kio..." he said, staring me in the eye. "You know, you're giving me something to blackmail you with later, crying like that."

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. Speechless.

Soubi threw his head back and laughed.

"That means stop crying, Kio," he said, lifting my chin with his hand. "It's not like you."

He moved forward for another tentative kiss, softer, and more delicate this time. With hesitant fingers, I unbuttoned his shirt. One of his eyes opened, then closed as he deepened the kiss and allowed me to continue.

Turning our kiss into a make-out session soon followed. My bare chest was sweaty, my back sliding against the wall, my skin clashing with Soubi's. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his collarbone, his muscles rippling.

"Talk dirty to me, Soubi," I whispered lustily onto his lips, waiting for his reaction.

"Kio!" he said reprovingly in his laughing tone. I laughed lightly.

"I'm only kidding... now let me get into your pants."

"Kio!"

XXX

"Ehh... how do I look?"

Soubi was examining himself in the mirror, turning his now de-eared head in all directions. We'd done it. We'd gone all the way. And I had loved every minute of it.

I looked up from making him a cup of coffee.

"Hmm?"

"Without ears. How do I look?"

"Like you've just had sex."

"Kio!"

I'd never get tired of hearing him say my name. That's another thing I loved.

**_OWARI_**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Whew... took me a while. And no lemon!**

**Now, just one of you try to tell me that you wouldn't rather have Soubi lose his ears this way instead of being raped by Ritsu.**

**-silence-**

**I didn't think so. We all love Soubi-san, don't we?**


End file.
